Searching For You
by SonicCraftFan99
Summary: Sonic goes missing all thanks to Eggman, and someone unlikely must go looking for the blue hero. No matter what it cost. CONTAIN SONADOW
1. Sonic's Disappearance

**Another story! I hope you like it! I'm sorry that this chapter is too short...**

**I don't own Sonic and Co.**

It was another day in Mobius. Skies were blue, flickies were chirping and our blue hero was in another feud with his favorite villain, Eggman. The doctor had a new robot that it's source of power came from the Master Emerald, which Knuckles was that naive to let him steal.

"What are you gonna do now Sonic?!" the doctor laughed. "I have the ultimate power of M.E. and you have nothing! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We'll see about that Egghead!" the hedgehog smirked.

Everything was going smoothly until Eggman activated the robot. The extreme power of the mighty emerald caused the robot to explode. Sonic's body flew to the air and disappeared out of sight. Eggman was thrown to the ground and the Master Emerald split up once more, scattering itself to opposite parts of the planet.

Several days have past and Sonic was no where to be found. All of the blue blur's friends we're having a meeting.

"We have to go look for him!" Amy Rose protested, slamming her hammer on the coffee table.

"No!" Knuckles exclaimed. "We need to find the Master Emerald!"

"I agree with Knuckles." Rouge agreed thinking about the precious gem. "We should find that glorious emerald."

"Calm down guys, we all know we need to search Sonic and the Master Emerald." Tails clarified as Cream asked.

"Where should we look first?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese answered.

"You're right Cheese! We should look around town for him!" Cream said as Amy protested.

"Don't you think I there already?! And looked and LOOKED AND LOOKED! THEY'RE WAS NO SIGN OF HIM ANYWHERE! I DON'T CARE IF WE NEED TO KILL OURSELVES TO DO IT BUT WE NEED TO FIND MY SONIKU!"

She began to cry her eyes out because of the loss of her love. Cream and Cheese ran over to aid her.

"Well there are five pieces to the Master Emerald so each of us have to look for piece." Knuckles ordered.

"Wait...who's gonna look for Sonic?" Amy asked wiping her tears.

"Well..." Tails started, sweatdropping. "The Chaotix are busy with a case,and Silver, Blaze and Marine are on vacation..."

Everyone thought about it for a while then Rouge got an idea.

"I know the perfect person..." the bat said smugly.


	2. Shadow's Quest Begins

**Chapter 2! Horray it's alittle longer this time!**

Shadow was at his house sleeping peacefully on the couch. He had a long days' work at GUN, plus he had to fill in for Rouge since she was soo concern about that hedgehog. Then there was a knock at the door. Shadow didn't answer it. Several more knocks were heard but the black hedgehog continued to ignore them. Then there was a loud crash, Shadow turned around quickly to see Amy in the doorway and the others behind her.

"What you PEOPLE WANT with me!?" the dark hedgehog shouted angrily.

"We need you to look for Sonic!" Cream explained moving in front. "Would you please accept our favor?"

"No!" Shadow responded putting one of the throw pillows over his head.

"Why not?" asked Rouge. "You have nothing better to do!"

"Sure I do!" Shadow snapped. "I have to clean, wash dishes and AVOID YOU PEOPLE!"

"Please Shadow!" Tails pleaded. "We have to look for the Master Emerald pieces, leaving you the only one available!"

"You can forget it!" the black hedgehog shouted, tossing himself to the other side of the couch.

"Look Shadow," Knuckles started. "I know Sonic can be annoying as hell, but you are the only one who can find him."

"FINE!" the grouchy-hog screamed as the others cheered. Then the orange fox pulled out a map and showed it to the dark hedgehog.

"Okay so this is where we have to travel the outer region of Mobius." Tails explained, circling the map with his finger to show Shadow. "I'd observed the scene and the best direction is the southeast."

"Whatever..." Shadow replied, annoyed as he snatched the map from Tails and started walking towards the door.

"Good Luck!" Cream cheered as Cheese waved.

"Yeah!" Rouge joined in. "And don't die!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, grabbed his jacket and bag of supplies and exited the house.

Shadow POV

_Why the hell did they have to use me, of all people to search for this blue bastard. I mean...I could have looked for the Master Emerald with the rest of them, leaving the pink hedgehog girl find her boyfriend. _

I began walking through town, knocking down any pedestrians were in my path. The ones that were tossed over would roll their eyes in annoyance or say death threats under their breathe. Once I got to Mount Mobi, a volcano they is near the outskirts of Metropolis it was already dark. So I unpack my tent and sleepbag, ate a tuna fish sandwich that I brought and 'hit the hay'.

This was not bad for my first night out in the open with no company but my Maria doll. I grabbed her from out of my bag and held her tight. Then I turn off my flashlight and went to sleep.

"Howdy!" a voice greeted as I opened my eyes to spot who was speaking to me. He was a short yet older beaver with an Indiana Jones outfit and a stick in his hand.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I was thinking you were already dead!" the beaver sighed in relief.

"Um who are you?" I asked as the beaver laughed.

"I'm Bucky, the owner of Bucky's Buddies Barn!"

"Which is?" I questioned Bucky as he answered.

"A nature habitat for chaos without a home!"

No wonder I don't know what that place is...

"Okay...well I need to go back to traveling...so..." I got up and packed my tent, sleepbag and everything else I took out and started walking.

"Wait!" Bucky pleaded. "Can I come along?"

"No! This is my quest, not yours!" I continued to walked up the dirt paths, leaving the beaver alone.

Some people are really strange...What kind of person acts a random stranger to go with him? Apparently he does...

Several hours of wandering later I still haven't found the blasted idiot anywhere! And I ended up in a place full of old buildings and ruins.

"This is POINTLESS!? It's been two days!" I was setting up camp for the night, complaining as I worked then I heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

**Who's in the bush? Well I guess you have wait and see! If you like this story so far please favorite, follow and review! Bye!**


	3. Found Ya!

I walked over to the bush before reaching inside. I felt something furry in it I pulled the object to see that stupid beaver again.

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME BUCKY!"

"Sorry about that friend, but I really want to come along." pleaded that beaver. I couldn't believe that he wanted to come BUT HE BARELY KNOWS ME?!

I walked away from the bush and finished unpacking. Once that was done I walked back over to the beaver.

"So, does this long silence mean I can come?" Bucky asked with big, pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Fine but if you get killed, I'm not-"

"Oh thank you! You won't regret this!" Bucky stated with glee and jumped in my tent. This will be a long night...

We ate some food before headIng to bed. Sadly the beaver didn't pack a tent so he had to sleep with me.

"Shadow..."

"What?"

"Why do you have a doll?"

"That's...none of your business."

I closed my eyes and was about to sleep when Bucky started asking more dumb questions.

"Shadow, why are your eyes red?" "Shadow, are unicorns hiding their true identities inside horse costumes?" "Shadow, do white bunnies smell like marshmallows.?" "Shadow, what is your favorite type of sandwich?"

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! That is ALL I heard from that annoying beaver. I grabbed him by his shirt and put his face close to mine.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF!"

I put him down and then I went to sleep. The next day I packed my belongings and set on my way when I realized something. Where's Bucky? Then again why should care... I mean he was just getting in the way anyways. So I just continued walking without him.

Several more hours past and I still haven't found that Faker anywhere. So instead of taking out my tent I took out my sleeping bag and slept under the stars.

_I'm starting to think that he might be dead. Or maybe he got kidnapped or maybe he went back home already. _

Several days have past and I went through the same routine. Pack. Walk. Unpack. Eat. Sleep. I was starting to loss hope and was about to head back when I looked on the ground a spotted a trail of blood.

I packed my items and followed the trail. The bloody dirt roads was at least ten miles. When it finally stopped it lead me to a stream. Then the blood trail continued on the other side. I leaped over and continue to follow it.

It lasted for about twenty more miles until it stopped again. I was about to turn around when I heard something. A faint moan of pain was heard in the distance. I followed it until it got louder and louder and louder until I found what was making the sounds. A hedgehog that was sitting by a pond. I couldn't tell what color he was due to the large amount of blood. Once he turned around, his green eyes stared at me with a smile on his face. I knew exactly who he was.

"Hey Shadz." he greeted. "Sorry you had to see me like this..."

"What happened to you?"

"Well... after the explosion, I was thrown half way across Mobius. Unfortunately I fell onto my leg and had to drag myself." the blue hedgehog explained as I scooped some water from the pond and poured it on his bloody head.

"Thank you." he thanked. Then he startled hissing in pain and grabbed his broken leg. There was a huge hole in his leg, the skin and fur was ripped off leaving the bone out. I took my bag and pulled out my first-aid kit. Then I rinsed out the wound and then wrapped the cast around it.

He smiled as I helped him up. "Thanks again, but there's something I don't understand..." he wondered. "Why did you come after me?"

I thought about it for a moment. _Why did I come after him even though I had my doubts..._

"Well I just wanted to lend a hand..." I grinned as he smiled back.

**Aww! Hope you like this chapter! If you did, review, favorite and follow! See ya!**


	4. Our Precious Time Together

**Chapter 4! Hooray it's longer! **

As I carried him along on my back, I remembered to follow the dry blood trail that I use to find Sonic. His head rested against the back of my neck and I felt his warm breathe as he snored softly. He was asleep. As it got darker, it got challenging to see the path. So by lighting a stick like a torch we were on our way.

As we were walking I looked up in the sky and thought what everyone else was doing. They were probably done looking for the Master Emerald and were just sitting down, waiting for me to bring Sonic home.

I gently laid the sleeping hedgehog down and looked in the sky some more. _It was getting a little late... Maybe I should rest now._

I set up my tent and took out my sleeping bag. I grabbed Sonic and laid him on the sleeping bag while I laid on the ground next to him. I smiled at the hedgehog as he slept. Everything he did while he was asleep made him look so innocent. So loveable. Then blue blur began to shiver a little from the cold breeze.

I reached over and held him close, placing my arms around his waist. I nuzzled on his soft quills and kissed his forehead. Then I stopped, he was my rival! I can't be his boyfriend. Plus I think he has a girlfriend already. Well, that's at least what the pink hedgehog told me.

I checked on him one last time before heading to bed. Then I fell asleep with him in my arms.

The next day I woke up to realized Sonic wasn't in the tent. I was shocked...he has a broken leg, where could he possibly be- oh there he is!

The blue hedgehog was sitting on a tree stump, eating one of the sandwiches I packed. He looked at me then back at the sandwich. I packed the few items I tooked out then walked toward him.

"Sorry Shadz..." he apologized as I laughed.

"What are you sorry for? If it's about the sandwich, I don't mind. You can have it."

"Thanks!" he thanked, gobbling the entire sandwich down. "Can I have another? I really haven't ate for a couple of days..."

"Sure, why not. Just make sure you don't eat them all."

"Okay thanks again!" he thanked once more, wolfing the chicken salad sandwich into his mouth.

"It's no trouble...We should be leaving now."

I looked up at the sky to see some gray clouds forming, it was going to rain soon. _He's gonna get sick..._The last thing I want is to carry around a sick, injuried hedgehog.

_Damn it! I forgot an umbrella!_

I put Sonic on my back as we walked the long way homeward.

"How are my friends doing?" Sonic asked, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Well everyone remain slightly calm about your disappearance except Amy, who cried her eyes out once she realized you were missing."

"Oh..." said Sonic. "What about Egghead?"

"Ever since you left Eggman has been in the hospital. He got severely injuried from the explosion. Rouge and I would visit him sometimes..."

He then began to shiver. The temperature was dramatically dropping. I stopped for a moment and put Sonic down. Then I took off my jacket and gave it to him.

"Thanks Shadz!" the blue hedgehog thanked, putting it on.

"It's no trouble at all! There is really no need to thank me!"

"Sure there is!" Sonic protested. "You are being so kind to me. Feeding me, giving me somewhere to sleep, bandaging my leg and giving me your jacket. You deserve to be thanked!"

I grinned as the rain began to fall. Sonic put the hood on his head as I put him on my back and we were off.

Lightning lit up the sky as I sped up my pace. Thunder roared as I ran. A couple minutes later I spotted a cave and we took refuge there.

Sonic took off the jacket and gave it back to me. Lightning lit up the sky once more as I threw it to the side.

"I guess we can stay here for tonight."

"Shadow..." he started as I turned to face him. "Why did you come after me? Be honest."

"I..I...I just wanted to help. Plus the others were busy doing other things or helping the red head look for the Master Emerald."

"It wasn't anything more..." he said as his cheeks turned pink. I blushed too. I knew exactly what he meant.

"At first, it wasn't anything more than to just help, but now..." I moved closer to Sonic and wrapped my hands around him waist. "I realized that I wanted to do more than help...I wanted to save you."

"Save me? From what?" he asked.

"Save you from any danger that you were in. And I did. I saved you from bleeding to death, starvation and frostbite."

Sonic giggled at the last threat I used. "I couldn't of died from frostbite! There's was no snow on the ground!"

"There doesn't have to be snow for you to get frostbite...or does there?"

The blue hedgehog giggled again. We spend that whole evening laughing, talking and enjoying this precious time we have with one another in the mist of this cold, wet day.

**Another adorable chapter! :3 Hope you liked this chapter! If you did please review, favorite and follow. **


	5. Lost

The next morning it was still raining outside. _I guess we have to delay our trip for another day..._ I walked over to Sonic, who was still asleep and placed hand on his head. Gently stroking his quills, I watched the rain. A faint moan came from Sonic as he slowly woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning Shadz." he said as he yawned. "Are we gonna go home today?"

Still stroking his quills I replied. "We can't, it's raining. And the last thing I want is for you to get sick."

"Oh..." he sighed, taking a sandwich out my bag and eating it quietly to himself.

"Hey, cheer up! We can go tomorrow!" he didn't say anything in response.

"What's up?" Sonic looked at me and spoke.

"I just wanna go home. I know it only been a couple of days, but it feels like years to me. I want to see all my friends again, Tails in his workshop, Knuckles guarding his special rock, Cream and Cheese picking flowers in Green Hill Zone sometimes. I just miss all of that. Although, this time me and you spent together has been really special, I'm a little homesick."

"Don't worry Sonic raining or not, I will take you home."

"You promise?" he asked. I looked into his pleading, emerald green eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Yes.."

"YAY!" he cheered hugging me tight with glee. I hugged him back and kissed him on the forehead. Then, he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Did you-?" he asked.

"What?"

"Did you kiss me?"

_Why was he asking that now? I kissed him several times before and he's realizing that NOW?!_ I nodded in response as he laughed and kissed my lips. I sfwas shocked._ He was kissing me! If this was a dream PLEASE don't wake me up!_ I kissed back an-d held his waist. Sonic stopped the kiss and smiled at me.

"Thank you." He thanked.

"For what?"

Instead of responded, Sonic just grinned at me. The rain soon turned into a drizzle and then stopped. I picked up the blue hedgehog and we were on our way again. Sonic placed his head against my shoulder and went to sleep. _I really wonder what the others are up to..._

Narrator's POV

Everyone was on Angel Island, putting their pieces of the Master Emerald together. It was tough because the pieces were extremely heavy but luckily they got it in one piece.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you." Knuckles said as the island slowly started to raise.

"How long does it take to find that hedgehog!?" Rouge complained wiping the drops of sweat from her forehead. "It's been almost a week!"

"I'm worried too!" Amy cried. "What could Shadow possibly be doing with my poor Soniku?"

"I'm pretty sure they're fine..." Tails ensured them. "Those forests are huge out there. Anyone can easily get lost."

"I just hope that they're okay..." Cream sighed clutching onto her chao. "And they get back safely..."

The six friends stared up in the sky, worried about Sonic and Shadow's health and wishing for their safe return home.

Shadow's POV

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

Sonic been asking me the same damn question for the past hour! I keep giving him the same response but he keeps asking.

"Sonic, can you please stop!"

"Stop what?" Sonic asked me cheerfully.

"Stop asking me that same question. I'll tell you when we get there okay?"

"Okay!" Sonic replied.

When I looked down I saw a familiar sign-the bloody trail that I used to find Sonic days ago. We're lost...

**If you loved this chapter, please review, favorite and follow! Sorry for the LONG wait. I didn't have access to this for awhile. -_- **

**~SCF99 **


	6. Our Love Will Conquer

**FINAL CHAPTER! Dun Dun DUN! I hope you like it!**

Sonic POV

I woke up laying on the ground next to Shadz's feet. He was staring at some dark red stains on the trail. He had a stunned expression on his face. I looked up in worry.

"Hey Shadz...are you alright?"

"We're LOST!" he screamed slamming his fists on a nearby stone.

"It's okay Shadz. We can-"

"WE'VE BEEN GOING IN FUCKIN' CIRCLES!" Shadow screamed as I gasped.

"SHADOW! LANGUAGE! CHILDREN COULD BE READING THIS!"

Shadow looked confused at me as he asked.

"What child would read this?"

"You never know..."

He sighed in defeat and lifted me up onto his back. I smiled as we walked along.

"What are gonna do now?"

"Find our way out of here." Shadow smirked.

"How?"

"We go through the same path we went to already. Then if there's a split in the road, we take the alternative path." he explained as I grinned. _Shadow is so smart! I never would have thought of that!_

I rested my head and looked down at Shadow's feet. Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I screamed in pain and Shadow put me down.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I screamed again.

"MY LEG!"

Shadow POV

I opened up Sonic's cast to see his leg. His leg was severely infected and covered in his own dry blood. He needed to get to a medical facility and FAST! I picked him up and ran as fast as I possibly could but I couldn't reach it in time. He blacked out and his head fell roughly against my shoulder.

Narrator POV

The others gathered at Tails' house. The fox told them that he decided to go after the two missing hedgehogs. There was a lo of refuses but they eventually agreed to his plan. He left last night in the X Tornado leaving the rest of his friends in worry.

"Do you guys think it was a good idea to let the fox kid go alone?" Rouge asked as Cream sighed.

"I just hope he find them."

"Cream don't worry. Sonic and Shadow will be fine." Knuckles ensured petting the top of the rabbit's head.

"How do you know?" the little bunny asked.

The red echidna frowned and looked up at the sky. "I don't know."

"Then how _do_ you know?" Cream asked curiously.

Knuckles was about to respond when an airplane landed by the house. The two tailed fox came out and yelled.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR! ASAP!"

Cream ran into the home to dial 911. Shadow then came out carrying the unconscious blue hedgehog. His injuried leg was turning slightly black around the wound and the bone was piercing out of the infected skin. Amy ran over and screamed in blind terror.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SONIKU!"

"DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN?!" Shadow screamed back. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"I already called!" Cream shouted running back outside. "They'll be here soon!"

Minutes later the ambulance arrived and drove Sonic and his friends to the hospital. Once they arrived to the hospital the paramedics rushed him into the ER. They all sat in the waiting on edge. Amy complained towards Shadow.

"Why couldn't be more careful instead of watching him DIE?!"

"WATCH HIM DIE! DO YOU REALIZED THAT I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO SAVE HIM AND YOU BLAME ME FOR IT?! I TRIED TO SAVE HIS LIFE! I STARVED FOR HIM! I THIRSTED FOR HIM! **I RISKED MY LIFE FOR HIM AND YOU BLAME ME!**" Shadow screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

It got silent for a couple of minutes before Amy said something but it was more like a mumble. Shadow began wiping the tears from his face and looking around at the scenery. He just wished Sonic was okay...

Hours passed and noword has come from the doctors. Everyone went home except Amy, and Tails, who were asleep, and Shadow. The black hedgehog was staring at the door, waiting on some news, ANY news on his lover. Finally a tall bearded black koala with a doctor's coat came out and gestured Shadow to follow him.

They walked through an endless hallway until they reached the room at the end of the hallway. When they walked in, Shadow saw Sonic sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed.

"He had a serious amount of surgery on that leg. It was so infected that it needed to be amputated." the koala explained. "Unless he gets a robotic leg, he may never walk or run again."

"Oh..." Shadow sighed moving a chair to Sonic bed-side. He stroked the blur's quills as the koala exited the room. Shadow frowned as he put his head on the bed.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered in his ear before going to sleep.

Shadow POV

The next day I woke up to someone rubbing my head. I looked up to see Sonic grinning at me.

"Hey Shadz!" he greeted. "Did you hear the news?"

"The news that you can never run again...yeah I hear it."

"It's harsh but I guess I can get used to it. I mean sure I can't escape Amy's hugs anymore but if I have a wheelchair I could just scoot away." Sonic joked as I laughed.

"Sure!"

A nurse came in with a plate of breakfast foods. She was a squirrel with long brown hair and chestnut eyes. She wore a nurse gown and white flats.

"Hello Sonic, would you like some breakfast?" she asked showing him the plate. He grinned and grabbed the plate from her.

"Thanks!" he thanked as she grinned and left the room. Then he looked over to me. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Really?" he asked pointing a piece of bacon at me. "You sure you don't want any?"

I quickly snatched the bacon out of his hand as he laughed and I replied with a full mouth. "I don't want any."

"Here, you can have the rest." Sonic said giving me the rest of the bacon.

Sonic looked away from me as I ate. Once I was done he was still staring out the window. "What's up?"

"I miss running..." he sighed as I kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry when ever you want to run, I toss you on my back and we'll go on a run together! Does that sound okay?"

"It sounds perfect! Thanks!" Sonic grinned before kissing my lips. I kissed back and rubbed his waist. He stopped the kiss and blushed then he said.

"I love you."

I smirked and kissed his cheek again. "I love you too!"

**The End! If you enjoyed this story, please review and favorite! Until next time!**

**~SCF99 out!**


End file.
